Magical Blood
by fangirl78445
Summary: The Pevensies don't leave Narnia right after winning the battle against "King" Miraz, instead they meet a very important figure to the Narnians that they didn't know about. Follow them as they travel once again through Narnia and discover more secrets than they could ever have thought, not only about Narnia, but about themselves. Read & Review, first story.
1. Chapter 1

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Phyllis," the girl lied. She had no interest in the weird boy, so with a tight smile she looked down at the magazine still in her hand.

"Susan!" called another girl, younger than the first, around the age of twelve. Said girl, 'Phyllis,' turned around and saw her younger sister running up to her with her suitcase flying everywhere.

Now, Susan's first thought was of the boy finding out her real name, as were the many troubles of a sixteen year old girl, but when she saw the look on her sister's face, she instantly forgot about the boy.

"You'd better come quickly!" the younger girl cried. Susan picked up her own suitcase and ran after her sister. They crossed the street and went down the stairs into the subway.

"What is this Lucy?" Susan asked her as they got to a large crowd. There was no need to answer though, because as the pushed their way to the edge of the center ring, Susan caught sight of her older brother in another fight. He was against three others and was being badly beaten. He caught the girls' eyes as he was trying to catch his breath, and shamefulness passed through his eyes as he saw Susan's disapproving look, and Lucy's worried one.

Just as he was being thrown to the ground yet again, another boy, their brother, who was older than Lucy and younger than Susan, pushed entirely through the crowd, and jumped on a back of one boy, officially entering the fight.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled, but it was no good. Even if her brother had heard her over the chanting children cheering on the fight, he wouldn't have stopped. As both boys were now being tossed about, another person entered into the ring.

"That's enough! Shoo, the lot of you!" cried the person. All fighting and yelling ceased, but no one moved. She was, after all, just a girl. "I said GO!" she nearly screamed. Something flashed in her eyes that everyone except the family of four could see, and they ran from the premises as quickly as they could. Once they were all gone, she held her hand out to the fallen older boy. "You really should be more careful and forgiving, that not everyone knows who you are, High King Peter," she said as she pulled him up.

"What are you talking about?" Edmund asked the girl. He watched her closely, calculating. She looked about his age, 15, he thought, and was actually quite pretty. And she truly was. Her hair was long, down to her waist, and a sort of light brown that seemed to glow, faintly reminding the children of a lion's mane. Her eyes were a deep, bright blue that looked like the clearest blue ocean in Narnia. Her face was flawless and wasn't pale nor tan, but an interesting sun-kissed color that seemed to softly gleam. 'Breathtaking,' he decided.

"Oh, I'd be a terrible Narnian if I didn't know about the Golden Age," she sighed, with a subtle hint of sarcasm.

"Then who are you? And why are you in our world?" Lucy asked. The children watched as the smile on the stranger's face grew.

"A friend. And I came to tell you to be nice to the dwarf and the boy. They've had it pretty rough." And with that, she curtsied low and smiled. Then she turned on her heel and walked straight _through_ the wall of the subway station.

"Did you see that?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I did! What was it?" Lucy replied.

"I'm not sure, the color though . . ." Susan started.

"Her eyes turned gold!" Edmund realized.

"It looked like . . ." Lucy sighed

'Aslan' the children thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched from the top of a house as the new King Caspian X, the Kings and Queens of Old, and Aslan came closer and closer to walking by me in the great parade. Celebrating was always fun, especially when you can laugh at the number of ridiculous people that might be watching the same parade as you. This particular parade was celebrating welcoming the royal line back into power, and the hope the Narnians brought. Once Aslan, who was at the front of the line, was no more than twenty meters away, I jumped down from the building and landed on the street, just barely missing the crowd of people. It was a good thing I was wearing pants.

I started sifting my way through the people, trying to get to the front. With a good mix of angered expressions for my pushiness, and quite a few blank expressions, I slipped out so I was standing in front of the crowd just before Aslan reached me. He looked me straight in the eye for a second, and then lightly nodded. I smiled a small smile and started walking next to him.

"You have done well, dear one. How are the two nations adjusting?" Aslan's deep voice was easily heard even over the screeching of young children who were throwing flowers everywhere.

"Well, they're adjusting. The fauns are widely accepted, and many of the animals are adored by the children, but the others are still … not as, well, accepted …" I trailed off, wishing I could help with their acceptance more. However, all that was needed now was time.

"Understandable. Do not fear child, they will all come to terms in their own time. How was your own journey? Did you find and bring back what I asked for?" He asked. I giggled.

"It was fun. I still think your light interference is funny. It was longer than I had expected," I sighed. I enjoyed excitement, whether it was battles, riding, dancing, or a number of other things, but sailing on a ship for six months straight is not something I do for a joy ride.

"My dear girl, everything is longer than you expect. But you finish what is needed done. You are much like your mother in that respect," Aslan said, quieter than he had been. I smiled sadly. Oh, how I missed my mother!

"It's her!" I heard from behind me. I whirled around, my hair accidently hitting many spectators in the face, and smiled at the looks on the Pevensies' faces.

"Your majesties! Delighted to see you again," I cooed, bowing from my neck, since I was still walking. And believe me, it's bad if you try to walk and bow.

"Come! Everything will be explained tonight before the ball … which you will be attending…" Aslan directed the last part at me.

"No! Please! Anything but the ball, I beg of you!" I whined, while attempting to keep my voice down and retain some dignity. After all, whining wasn't a very honorable thing to do to Aslan.

"No one will force you to dance, my lady," King Caspian said. I cringed at the King's attempts to read my mind. He was way off.

"Dancing isn't what scares her, Caspian," Aslan chuckled. I glared at the ground the rest of the way to the castle.

We walked into the courtyard and the royalty dismounted from their horses. Aslan gave me a nod and I walked away, into the stables. I pulled out a dark chestnut horse, winked at him, and called over the faun from the back of the stables. I positioned the faun and the horse in front of the door between the other paddocks and the doors, all the while keeping the faun hidden from view of the doors, behind the horse.

"Dear ones, first I shall give you each something you will need in these next few years to overcome a challenge you will each face. Some may seem more significant but they are all of equal balance to keep Narnia strong." I could hear Aslan saying, even though it was slightly muffled.

"…" I couldn't make out who was talking or what the voice was saying through the door but Aslan's reply gave it away.

"Yes, Lucy, you will be here for quite a while. Now Peter, I'm giving you Cair Paravel. I have rebuilt it since you last visited, and have added some things that will help. You, your family, and any Narnians who wish to go will leave in one week. In here Peter!" Aslan said. I softly giggled, imagining High King Peter walking right past the stable doors.

Suddenly the hinges creaked and light poured in through the doors, revealing the Kings and Queens looking at us. "I hope you plan on long ride with lots of apples to make up for leaving me alone for 1300 years," the horse said, staring straight at King Edmund. King Caspian looked startled, the queens and the High King looked confused, and King Edmund stared…and stared…and stared…

"Phillip!"


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N- Hi guys, thanks for reading this far. Thank you to wildhorses1492 for pointing this out, this was not originally my story. It used to be shehunter's, who is my older sister, but with her senior year, and the fact that she couldn't think of a way to continue on, she passed it over to me. The first two and a half chapters are hers, I changed a few things, and added some others. The characters are mostly hers, and I am running a lot of ideas for additions like the plot and such by her. Please review, follow and favorite! I would love to have some of your ideas for this story!)**

"The partnership between you and Phillip is much needed in the coming times. Believe it or not, the Tellmarines will feel more comfortable around Narnians if you show them your associations… and Phillip was eager to see Edmund again. As for you dear Lucy, it is much the same," Aslan explained as the faun stepped out from behind Phillip.

"Mr. Tumnus!" she squealed and ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. I let out a silent giggle, not wanting to ruin their moment.

"Susan and Caspian, you will both receive your gifts at a later time. For now, refresh yourselves in any way you feel like, but be presentable by sunset," Aslan continued, looking straight at me. I did a small curtsy, understanding what he meant, and walked out the back entrance of the stables.

I always felt good when other people felt good, so as I walked to the castle, I felt like I was flying! "Isabel!" a voice called from behind me. It was quite close, and it startled me that I didn't hear an approach. I spun around, and ended up tripping over my foot. I tensed my body, waiting for impact, but it never came. Instead, a set of strong arms caught me. I sighed in relief and looked up. My eyes met the grey abyss of King Edmund's eyes.

I took note of how warm and comfortable they were before realizing the position we were in, as if we were dancing and he dipped me. I blushed, and shifted until King Edmund let me go (standing upright, of course). "My apologies, your Majesty. I did not hear your approach. What can I do for you…and how do you know my name?" I asked.

He had the decency to look a little taken aback at that. "No, it was my fault; I should've made more noise. Um, Aslan said something about you and um, your influences…I wasn't sure what that meant, but it appears I was correct in assuming he was talking about you. Now, as for what you can do for me, seeing as I cannot very well take Phillip to the celebration, I was wondering if you would accompany me."

My first reaction. 'Wait, I'm second to the horse?! What!' Of course, I didn't say that. But I feel that what I did say might have been worse. "Uh…." I tried to buy myself more time. "Um, look... it's nothing personal... it's just... I" I stutter.

He seemed to catch on. "You don't have to, I just wanted to know..."

See and this was what I was trying to avoid. I didn't want to make it awkward for him. But that's exactly what I did. "I'm sorry, it's just..." I couldn't take the stiff atmosphere anymore.

I bolted towards the stables. I know, you're not supposed to run away from royalty, but what else was I supposed to do! I hopped onto Nightstar, and galloped off into the fields.

I rode around for awhile, clearing my mind. As it darkened, I decided I should head back. I got to the stables and gave my horse to the stable boy to take care of. I slowly walked up to the castle, and walked inside.

I then realized I was late for dinner. I picked up my pace, but just before I went running inside, I stopped. I heard voices, the Pevensies', Caspian's, and Aslan's.

"Why would she not want to go to the ball?" I heard Edmund ask.

'Oh great,' I thought, 'now they all know that I ran away from him.'

"Well, that is for her to tell you when the time is right." Aslan replies. Thank goodness he didn't tell them.

They talked a little bit more about me as I waited. Once I was sure they were done talking about me, I walked in.

"Ah, just in time for dessert, I see." Caspian pointed out.

I replied with, of course, the truth. "Well, that is my favorite part of the meal." I added a small chuckle at the end.

I walked over to my seat, which was next to Lucy, and sat down. As we ate dessert, we talked about random things, mainly lighthearted. Then, of course, Caspian just HAD to bring up the ball.

"So, when is the ball, Aslan?" He asked.

"Around dusk, Caspian. I expect all of you will be prepared by then." At that, he looked straight at me. I simply nodded and went back to my dessert.

Once we all finished, we departed to our rooms. I sat on my bed for a while, just thinking. Should I go to the ball? I don't know. Just then I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I yelled, hoping whoever it was would hear me through the thick wood.

"Susan and Lucy!" Susan yelled back.

I went over to the door and opened it to let them in. They entered in very elegant dresses, Lucy in a dusty rose dress with ruffles at the bottom, and Susan in a deep purple silk dress.

"Why aren't you changed yet?" Susan asked in surprise.

I sighed, trying to appear mature. "I think I'll skip this one," I said, indifferently, as if I was merely commenting on the weather.

"Nonsense," Lucy said, sitting beside me on my bed, with Susan soon following suit. "You have to go! We'll help you get ready!" They ran over to my closet to help me pick out my dress.

They found a very poufy yellowish-gold dress with diamonds going down all over, front ,back, and sides. It had a corset-like top that matched the rest of the dress with spaghetti straps.

"No, no, definitely not! If I don't want to go in general, why do you think I would wear that?"

"Then what would you wear?" Susan huffed, glaring at my current outfit.

"You can stop glaring at my clothes, I'm not stupid enough to wear pants to a ball. What about this?" I asked, pulling out a simple gold dress; one with a tight corset (which Susan and Lucy insisted on pulling REALLY tight, to the point that I think my chest is going to be sore tomorrow), and a skirt that flowed straight down my legs, and yet still seemed to pouf. We topped it off with a simple and elegant diamond necklace and long, you guessed it, diamond earrings.

Just as we were about to head to the ball, Aslan came up to check on us.

"Aslan! We were just about to head down." Susan said.

"Wonderful. You all look beautiful! Although, I think you are forgetting something, Isabel." He said. Oh, I hoped he wouldn't mention that!

"You two can go down, I'll just be one minute." I told the two sisters. They headed down and left Aslan and I alone. "Please! I don't want to wear it!"

"You must. It is a symbol of who you are, and for an important event like this, people need to see it." He spoke with such calmness, I felt sort of bad for whining.

"But you know I don't like drawing attention to myself!" I said, trying to sound mature, but failing miserably. He gave me a look that I got all to often. The look that told me to shut up and just do what he told me. "Fine, but I won't enjoy it ONE bit!" I said sticking out my lower lip to try and convince him to let me go without it.

"As long as you wear it, it doesn't matter whether you like it or not." He shot back. Dang it! Why does he have to be so… him!

I walked over to the little box I kept it in and pulled it out. It was a silver circlet that had a single tear drop diamond set in silver that hung down right in between my eyebrows. Simple, but effective. I thought it was gorgeous, but it just brought too much attention to me for my liking. I put it on and turned around toward Aslan.

"Beautiful, just like your mother." He said. We both turned around and started walking down the hallway, towards the ball.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N- Hey guys! Here's chapter 4. If you have any suggestions or comments or questions or whatever, I'd be happy to hear them! Please follow and favorite!)**

We reach the doors, just as the announcement that the Penvencies had arrived was over. They should just now be reaching the ball room floor. I take a deep breath, preparing to enter.

"It's glowing again." Aslan warned. "You need to calm down."

Indeed it was. It glows gold whenever I'm nervous, or scared, or feeling very aggressive. And I was definitely feeling nervous and honestly a bit scared. This was when everyone found out who I truly was. I hadn't been to a ball since I was a little girl, and I look very different now. They were going to announce who I was and then everyone would know. This was it.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying, I really am." I say, taking steady breaths.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

The doors opened as if on cue and we stepped through, stopping at the top of the brilliant gold staircase. A hushed silence swept through the crowd as they stared at us. I tried not to look at all the eyes on me. I looked at the little orchestra that had stopped playing for our entrance. I saw the long buffet table, covered in a golden cloth, most likely made out of silk. I looked at the cream colored walls and silver floor, which reflected the orange, red, and soft pink light from the setting sun that was coming through the windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling.

"Please welcome, Aslan, the Great Lion, and the Great Daughter of the Emperor Beyond the Sea, Isabel." The announcer, well, announced. That was his job after all! It was quiet for a second, then people started to clap, but I could see they were whispering. We descended down the stairs and the clapping stopped as people went back to what they were doing before.

Aslan headed off to talk with others as I headed over to the Pevencies. I really didn't want to go and talk to them about it. Especially not here and now, but I knew it was what I had to do. Although they could have helped by not looking at me like I was Aslan's daughter. Oh, wait. I am. But they still could've tried to hide their shock.

I reached them and said the only thing that came to mind. "Hi." They remained silent.

Then Peter spoke. "So, you're Aslan's daughter, huh?"

"Yea, I guess I am. Just, please don't let that change the way you think of me. I'm going to hate going into town and having people… bow to me… and always acting like little angels when they see me walk by. I honestly wish someone will yell at me, or cuss me out. To see a little drama in the towns or something. The way they always have." I end up pouring just a little bit of my heart out, not meaning to. Oops!

"It's ok, it happens to me a lot, but you'll get used to it. And don't worry, we won't." Lucy says, comforting me. They all nod.

"Thanks. Well, now, that I showed up, I have to leave. Oh, and don't tell my dad." I say, turning around. I'm stopped dead in my tracks.

"Going somewhere?" Aslan asked me, raising his eyebrow, with a slight smile on his face.

"Nope, nowhere. No place at all. Actually going to get some food. Yea, that's where I'm going." I said either shaking or nodding my head violently the whole time. I gave him the sweetest smile possible.

Then I walked over to the food table with my head down, got a small plate, filled it, and walked back over to the four siblings.

"Guess I'm staying." I said. They just started laughing at me. "This is so not a laughing matter!" I said with fake properness. I tried not to laugh, but ended up failing miserably. I started laughing with them until we got dirty looks from all the adults. I swear they all lose their sense of humor when they get old.

We talked and laughed a bit, all of us, including me, forgetting about my title. Then, Aslan gave a speech. One that I really wasn't listening to. Until my named was mentioned. Then I listened to his every word. By the time he was done speaking, I was beyond disbelief, to the point that I was speechless.

Not only was this ball to finally tell the kingdom who I was, but it was also to find me a suitor!


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: So I have to change their ages a bit, more like a lot, for this to work out. Because in the books, Peter is only 13-14 years old, and then the ages go down, while in the movies, they all look a lot older. So now, Peter is 18, Susan is 17, Edmund is 16, and Lucy is 14. Also, I'm going a bit 'Victorian era' with the age that she has to get married at. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but this way, it's easier to write.)**

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" I had pulled Aslan to the hall to talk with him.

"I didn't tell you because I knew I would get this reaction and you would refuse to go. My dear, sweet child, you must find a husband before your 16th birthday. It is the only way for you to keep the magic of your birth right."

I was speechless.

How come he had never told me before? Why so young at _16_?! Before I could voice the questions swarming in my head, he spoke.

"I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to worry you with this when you were still young. But now, you have 6 months before you turn 16, and it is time for you to find him. I know it's young, but it's the way it has been for many years. Trust me; I really don't like the idea of having to give away my little girl. But it is what must be done."

I sighed, but gave him a hug. "I will _try_ father, but no promises. I don't want this to become something akin to an arranged marriage. I want to find _true love_," I sighed. Sue me, but I am a hopeless romantic, through and through. I mean, what girl doesn't want to find the guy of her dreams.

He smiled. "You will dance with every eligible man between the ages of 14 and 17." He must have seen the look on my face, because he laughed. "Don't worry, there aren't that many of them." I relaxed, but only slightly.

We slipped back into the ballroom without much trouble. I bowed my head to Aslan, and wandered off to find some boy my age to begin dancing with. And then that was practically all I did the rest of the night. It wasn't dreadful.

Just kidding! It. Was. Torture!

Half of them couldn't even dance. I mean, not that I'm that great of a dancer myself, but come on! You would think that more of them would have been able to dance, but no! I was thinking up ways of killing the pain in my toes. One of them at least must have been broken by now!

Every time the song changed, so did my partner. I finally got to one that made my night far better than what it was turning out to be.

"Edmund," I sighed, looking gratefully at the hand he offered.

He bowed and I curtsied, and we were off, spinning and twirling around the room.

Right before the song was about to end, I could feel him slip something, like a piece of paper, into my sash. Once the song ended, we pulled away from each other, he bowed and I curtsied, like we did when we started. He turned and walked back toward his siblings without uttering a word, just as Aslan came up and stood by my side.

"Please tell me that that's all of them." I sighed, exhausted.

"No, there is one more. After him, then that is it." He motioned with his head for a 17 year old to come over.

He was very handsome.

Tall, maybe about 5'11, with toned arms you could see through his gray button-down shirt. He had wispy light brown hair and deep green eyes that reminded me of a pine forest. However, his complexion was missing something. I just couldn't put my finger on it. We danced, just as I did with everyone else, however, it almost felt… magical. The way he danced was graceful and fluid, as if he was a swan.

After the song finished, he bowed, and said, "It is an honor to meet you, Your Grace. I am Grayson." I blushed, his voice sounding husky and intimate, and my heart leaped in my chest. He took me by the hand and led me out to the courtyard. We talked for a bit, touching every subject and yet not saying anything of importance.

We talked and walked around the rest of the night, long after everyone else had gone home, probably somewhere around midnight. We said our goodbyes around 2 in the morning and I walked up to my room. As I was undressing, I heard a small crinkle, like paper folding. _The note from Edmund!_ I thought. I pulled it out and read it:

_Isabel,  
>Meet me by the stables at midnight.<br>E_

**(A/N- What is he missing?! I'm sorry to those of you who don't like love triangles *cough*Shehunter*cough*. I just really needed some drama and I couldn't think of anything else!)**


End file.
